


Do neznáma

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Harry se rozešel s Ginny, protože si uvědomil, že ho přitahuje stejné pohlaví. Sžírá ho ale samota a přál by si najít svou spřízněnou duši. Tedy do té doby, než v baru narazí na Draca Malfoye. potom už samota nezní jako tak špatný nápad...Denně aktualizovaná povídka po dobu 30 dní. Každý den přibude střípek zahrnující téma z výzvy, kterou Patoložka vytvořila pro OpenDailySlash na facebooku.





	Do neznáma

1.

„A je to v pytli,“ oznámil Ron Hermioně a praštil sebou na gauč, kde si četla. Chvíli hledal tu nejlepší polohu, až ji nakonec našel s hlavou v jejím klíně a nechal se vískat ve vlasech.

„Vážně se rozešli.“

„Kdo?“ zabručela a neochotně odložila knížku. Zrovna to bylo tak napínavé!

„No Harry s Ginny, přece.“

Zasmála se. „Přece jsi nečekal něco jiného.“

„Sluší jim to spolu,“ namítl.

„Ale nehodí se k sobě. A jsou teplí.“

„To mi stejně řekni, jak na to tak zničehonic přišli.“

„No, to nevím,“ zalhala. Ale věděla. Ginny se jí, lehce ovíněná, přiznala, že se s Harrym dostali do čtyřky a nevyvinulo se to tak úplně podle jejich představ… „Ale u Harryho mě to ani tolik nepřekvapilo.“

„Fakt? Mě teda spíš u Ginny.“ Zasmáli se.

„Mluvil si s Harrym?“ nadhodila. Sama k tomu ještě neměla příležitost.

„Jo, je v pohodě, dokonce se usmíval.“

„A s Ginny?“

„Nestarej se, Rone,“ napodobil její hlas a intonaci.

„Myslím, že to je její způsob, jak respektovat, že je Harry tvůj nejlepší kamarád.“

„Ale ona je moje sestra, záleží mi i na ní.“

„Já vím… Měla bych se za nimi taky zastavit.“

„Víš, že to s ním teď bude k nevydržení, že jo?“ varoval ji Ron a narážel na fakt, že než se Harry po válce dal dohromady s Ginny, bylo s ním k nevydržení. Nechtěl a nemohl být sám, a tak se na ně upnul a neustále chtěl něco podnikat a prakticky u nich bydlel. Ano, byl to jejich nejlepší přítel a milovali ho oba, ale taky chtěli svoje soukromí, když konečně zavládly mírové poměry a měli čas na sebe.

„Jo.“

„Musíme mu rychle někoho najít,“ rozhodl Ron a Hermiona si pomyslela, že to rozhodně nebude snadné…

\----------------------------------------------

2.

„Dárek, Hermiono! On mi dal dárek! Jestli mu okamžitě někoho nenajdeme, tak skočím z mostu! Ve čtvrtek nám naplánoval nějakej skvaš, ať už to znamená cokoliv,“ rozohnil se Ron, sotva vkročil do kuchyně.

„Squash?“ napověděla Hermiona.

„Jo, to bude ono. A v pátek jdeme do baru. A v sobotu jsem ho pozval na oběd. Vlastně se pozval sám, teda jako naznačil, tak jsem ho musel pozvat…“

„Ale sobota měla být jen naše!“ povzdechla si a odlevitovala večeři na stůl.

„Snažil jsem se. Fakt jsem se snažil. Ale selhal jsem,“ hlesl a svěsil ramena. Nekál se dlouho, na to to jídlo příliš vonělo, a tak se do něj radši rychle pustil.

„Možná bys ho mohl vzít do nějakého gay baru,“ odmlčela se, když se Ron zakuckal. Počkala, až popadne dech, a pokračovala: „Jak jinak mu chceš někoho dohodit?“

„Myslel jsem, že spíš ty bys mohla…“

„Ode mě to prokoukne. Musíme být důmyslní.“

„Dobře. Udělám to pro nás,“ praštil se hrdinsky do prsou a doufal, že ho pak čeká aspoň sladká odměna.

Jeho žena procítěně obrátila oči v sloup.

\---

Harry se lehce schizofrenně zmítal mezi spokojeností a osamělostí. Byl šťastný, že konečně našel sám sebe, najednou všechno dávalo smysl. A byl rád, že se s Ginny rozešli v dobrém, a že rozuměla, čím si procházel. Bylo fajn popovídat si s někým, kdo na tom byl stejně. První rozhovor byl těžký, ale když zjistili, že mají stejný problém, šlo to najednou samo.

Dokonce se mu přiznala, že se jí vždycky líbila Luna, ale brala to čistě jako přátelskou náklonnost. Teď prý možná zkusí něco víc. Přál jí to, moc jí to přál. A taky trochu záviděl. On momentálně neměl nikoho. A cítil se trochu osamoceně. Ron se snažil dělat mu společnost, ale taky měl vlastní život, a tak ho Harry nechtěl otravovat moc často.

Navíc ho už čtrnáct dní v kuse propíral Denní věštec ze všech stran, sledovali ho, kamkoliv se hnul, a už toho začínal mít plné zuby a k dobré náladě mu to taky nepřispívalo. Proto se těšil na večer, kdy s Ronem vypadnou do hospody, potřeboval se trochu uvolnit a moc nepřemýšlet.

Ano, uvolnit, usmál se na sebe do zrcadla. Teď by neměl přemýšlet nad svou životní situací, měl by si užít večer. Přetáhl si přes hlavu svetr a zamířil ke krbu.

Když z jiného krbu o několik desítek kilometrů dál vystupoval, zdálo se mu, že zaslechl Ronovo syknutí:

„Bacha, už jde.“ Ale rozhlédl se po pokoji a nikoho přicházet neviděl, a tak jen pokrčil rameny. Asi se mu to vážně zdálo.

„Můžeme vyrazit?“ zazubil se vesele na novomanžele a dodal: „Neboj, Hermiono, vrátím ti ho brzo.“

„Jen si to hezky užijte,“ ujistila je s vidinou rozečtené knihy. Sice bylo směšné, jak tam fungovala magie a draci a vůbec spousta věcí, ale stejně to bylo tak napínavé, že se nemohla odtrhnout.

Znovu použili krb a přesunuli se k Děravému kotli, odkud ale zamířili do medlovského Londýna. Chvíli kličkovali, aby se zbavili novinářů, a když konečně osaměli, začali řešit, kam vlastně jdou.

„Každý ví, že nejlepší bary jsou v Soho,“ rozumoval Ron a Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„A víš, že velká část z nich jsou gay bary?“

„No a?“

„Nic, jen jsem tě nechtěl přivádět do rozpaků.“

„Prosím tě,“ zasmál se Ron nervózně, „jsem Nebelvír. Něco vydržím!“

Harry ho pochvalně praštil do ramene a zastavil taxík. „Radši nic neříkej, nech to na mně,“ varoval ještě kamaráda polohlasně, když nastupovali.

Ron ho poslechl doslovně, a tak celou cestu přejeli mlčky. Ale Harrymu to nevadilo. Užíval si chvíli klidu, kdy se nemusel rozhlížet a hledat fotoaparáty, taky si na něj nikdo neukazoval prstem a znechuceně se neohlížel. Ačkoliv… Kdyby si měl vsadit, ráno budou noviny plné fotografií jeho a Rona a budou hlásat utajenou romanci a zhrzenou Hermionu. Štvalo ho to, ale jeho přátelé se naštěstí s nežádoucí pozorností uměli vypořádat.

Zapadli do prvního baru, který se před nimi objevil, když vystoupili na Piccadilly, a ohlušila je hlasitá hudba. Bar naštěstí disponoval i klidnější zadní místností, kam také zamířili a kde se usadili.

A pak už si Harry nic nepamatoval.

* * *

3. 

„Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale neumím to, kamaráde, pomůžeš mi?“ parodoval Harry větu, kterou vyslechli u vedlejšího stolu. Už měl dost. Šíleně se všemu hihňal a Ron si byl jistý, že si ráno nebude ani jeden z nich nic pamatovat. A když se nějakým záhadným způsobem ocitl na tanečním parketu a matně si uvědomoval, že se dav mačkajících se tančících těl rozestoupil, aby udělali prostor pro jeho sólo, vlastně docela  _doufal_ , že si nic pamatovat nebude…

Jeho přání bohužel vyslyšeno nebylo.

„Pořád tam na Harryho jeden kluk pokukoval a skoro to začalo vypadat, že se Harry chytne. No a pak se to všechno posralo,“ vyprávěl druhý den Hermioně o jejich dobrodružstvích. Ležel na gauči, na hlavě studený mokrý hadr. Mudlovský alkohol v sobě zjevně měl něco, s čím si ani vyprošťovací lektvar nedokázal poradit.

„Přišel tam Malfoy,“ hlesl ztěžka.

„Co tam dělal Malfoy?“ vykulila oči. Sice měla domluvenou schůzku s kolegyní z ministerstva, ale tohle si musela poslechnout.

„Nemám ponětí, ale všechno zkazil. Víš, jak jím byl Harry vždycky posedlý. Najednou ztratil zájem o všechno okolo a celou dobu nespustil oči z Malfoye. Vzdal jsem to. Harry byl namol, a když začal s tím, že má Malfoy něco za lubem, tak jsem ho odtáhl domů.“

„Dobře jsi udělal,“ usmála se na něj povzbudivě. „Už musím letět, tak se drž.“

„To mě tu takhle necháš?“ zaskuhral.

„Sám ses zkazil, sám se naprav,“ vlepila mu pusu na čelo, popadla kabelku a zmizela v zelených plamenech.

———————

První, co si Harry uvědomil, bylo, že mu třeští hlava. Motala se mu, i když měl zavřené oči. Opatrně je rozlepil, v pokoji naštěstí byly zatažené závěsy, a tak tuhle sebevražednou akci prozatím přežil.

„Kráturo,“ zaskuhral a skřítek se s příliš hlasitým pufnutím objevil. Jeho škodolibý úšklebek prozrazoval o Harryho vzezření spoustu informací. „Dej mi… něco.“

Skřítek si ho pár vteřin přemýšlel, jako by se rozhodoval, jestli mu stojí za to předstírat, že nemá ponětí, co po něm jeho pán chce. Nakonec se mu Harryho zželelo a donesl mu vyprošťovací lektvar.

Nepomohlo to moc, ale trochu přece jen.

Vůbec si ale nepamatoval, co se celý večer dělo. Skočili s Ronem v tom baru v Soho, pili, tančili a dál… nic… Nevěděl. Ale měl pocit, že se stalo něco důležitého. Bude muset vyzpovídat Rona.

Ale až později. Teď si zaslouží ještě trochu spánku…

* * *

4.

Jablko. Spousta jablek. Nic jiného než jablka. Ať se podíval kamkoliv, viděl jenom rudá lesklá jablka, od pohledu šťavnatá, lákající k nakousnutí. A najednou mezi tou záplavou rudé spatřil bledou osobu. Muže. Jeho kůže byla téměř bílá, vlasy platinově blonďaté. Byl nahý a ostře kontrastoval s tou krvavou záplavou, která ho obklopovala ze všech stran. Svíjel se, jako by mu přinášelo nekonečné potěšení ležet mezi jablky. Mazlil se s nimi, otíral se o ně tváří. Dvě vzal do dlaní a laskal je, jako by to byly obří koule.

Pomalu je nechal sklouznout mezi ostatní a vybral si jiné. Přejížděl si s ním po těle, jako masážním míčkem a začal sténat. Jeho bradavky byly tvrdé a chvíli jim věnoval zvýšenou pozornost. Postupně je obkroužil, a pak s ním zamířil ke rtům. Celé jablko olízl a nechal jej skutálet až do svého klína.

Zvrátil hlavu a slastně přivřel oči, hlasitě zasténal a jablkem se dráždil stále intenzivněji. Všechno bylo málo, potřeboval víc… Zabořil obličej mezi jablka a volnou rukou si schoval pod ně, nechal se jimi objímat a plod v druhé ruce konečně upustil a pevně semkl svůj penis a s hlasitým výkřikem se téměř okamžitě přivedl k vrcholu.

 

Harry se s trhnutím probudil.

Třeštil oči před sebe, srdce mu divoce tlouklo, a ačkoliv si uvědomoval nekonečnou absurditu svého snu, byl šíleně tvrdý. Vzrušený z Malfoye mezi jablky.

„Kurva.“

Několika rychlými tahy se udělal a zcela vyčerpaný se jen překulil na bok a doufal, že tohle si taky po dalším probuzení pamatovat nebude.

* * *

5.

 

„Chtěl bych si někdy připadat, jako bych byl neviditelný, chápeš?“ postěžoval si Ronovi při jedné obzvlášť nudné sledovačce.

„Ne,“ přiznal Ron. Od jejich poslední návštěvy baru uplynul skoro týden, Harry si naštěstí nepamatoval, co se tam dělo a nevěděl ani o Malfoyovi. Takže mu Ron vychválil toho kluka, co po něm pomrkával, a doufal, že to bude stačit, aby Harry našel odvahu a začal randit.

„Nebaví mě, jak mě pořád všichni poznávají, chtějí autogramy a fotit se, jako bych byl nějaký hrdina. Nemůžu nic, aniž by si o tom povídala celá země.“

„Jsi ten, kdo zabil Voldemorta, co čekáš.“

„Právě. Mým hrdinským činem je to, že jsem zabil. Bravo.“

„Vidíš to moc černě. Určitě to má taky nějaké výhody. Jako to koště, co jsi dostal před pár týdny.“

„Ještě ho nemám zpět, protože se testuje, zda není prokleté.“

„Ach tak.“

A pak se objevil jejich cíl. Seslali na sebe zastírací kouzla, ačkoliv si jich všimnout nemohl. Byla noc a stáli za křovím. Sledovali, jak muž ťukl hůlkou do zámku, ten cvakl a dveře se otevřely. Vešel a zase se za ním zavřely.

„A teď tu budeme tvrdnout až do rána,“ povzdychl si Ron a seslal na sebe další ohřívací kouzlo.

Harry ho napodobil. Jeho myšlenky se mezitím rozutekly k dřívějšímu rozhovoru. Co by dal za to, kdyby ho někdo viděl jako  _Harryho_. Prostě Harryho. Ne jako toho, kdo zachránil svět. On se tak totiž vůbec necítil. Možná by se mohl pro změnu seznámit s nějakým mudlou. Ne na nic dlouhodobého, nedokázal by se vzdát magie, ale chvilkovou změnu by uvítal.

A tak se rozhodl, že zase vyrazí do nějakého medlovského baru a zkusí se seznámit.

A jak řekl, tak udělal.

 

Zapadl do  _freedom_ baru, kde se dalo posedět i tančit. Zamířil na bar, nechal se ohlušit rytmickou hudbou a objednal si jejich signature drink Freedom a nechal se zcela prostoupit energickou atmosférou toho místa. Neměl v plánu se opít a nepotřeboval se vypovídat, proto nechal Rona doma… Doufal, že se seznámí.

A jeho první dojem byl pozitivní, stejně jako minule s Ronem, ani tentokrát si ho nikdo nijak výrazně nevšímal, rozhodně na něj nikdo neukazoval a nešpital si o něm. Bylo to osvobozující. Po chvíli se přistihl, že se pohupuje do rytmu, a tak dopil a zamířil dolů na parket.

Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když tam mezi tančícími těly zaznamenal jedno velice blonďaté a velice známé. Zůstal zírat a Malfoy v tu chvíli střelil pohledem jeho směrem. A setrval na něm jenom vteřinu, aby bylo jasné, že Harryho poznal, a vrátil se zase ke svým tanečním kreacím (které byly velice působivé) a nijak jinak ho nevzal na vědomí.

A Harry si připadal dočista neviditelný.

 

* * *

 

6.

 _Ze všech barů na světě si musel vybrat zrovna ten můj!_  pomyslel si Draco. Byl vzteky bez sebe. Bylo po válce, po soudních procesech a neexistoval žádný důvod, proč by Harryho Pottera měl ještě někdy v životě vidět.

Byl důkladný. Vyhýbal se Dennímu věštci a všem podobným plátkům velkým obloukem, nebavil se skoro s nikým ze školy, našel si nové přátele, práci co nejdál od bystrozorského oddělení to šlo. Nic nepodcenil.

Dařilo se mu na Pottera nemyslet, zejména proto, že si řekl, že žádný Potter vlastně neexistuje a nikdy neexistoval. Harry kdo? Jinak… Jinak by se totiž nejspíš zbláznil. Bývaly doby, kdy totiž nebyl schopný myslet na nic jiného, než na jistého neexistujícího nebelvíra.

Začalo to už za války… Nikdy nezapomene na pohled do Harryho očí, když ho přivedli lapkové. Nikdy nezapomene na pohled, který mu Harry věnoval, když viděl, že Draco během pár vteřin skončí v plamenech Zložáru. Nikdy nezapomene na pohled, který mu Harry věnoval během soudního procesu. Byl doprovázený šeptaným „Neboj se“.

A jako by to bylo zaklínadlo, Draca opustily veškeré obavy o svou budoucnost, o rodiče, o to, co bude následovat. Věděl, že to nějak dopadne, a nějak to taky dopadlo. Nebylo podstatné je, důležité bylo, že celá ta noční můra byla za nimi a mohli žít dál.

Draco potřeboval prostor, vydechnout si, srovnat se… A Potter do této jeho potřeby nezapadal. Byl příliš intenzivní, příliš velká záhada, a tak se Draco uchýlil k čistému řezu a vymazal Pottera ze svého života a skutečně věřil, že už se s ním nikdy neuvidí.

A pak se Potter jen tak zčistajasna zjeví v _G-A-Y_ a teď i ve _freedom_ baru a všechno Dracovo přesvědčení pošle do hajzlu. S prominutím. Poslal otci v duchu poděkování za dokonalé sebeovládání, protože to bylo to jediné, co ho v tom okamžiku zachránilo.

Předstíral, že mu je Potter ukradený, ale hned, jak to bylo možné, tedy ve chvíli, kdy se mu Potter ztratil z dohledu, se zdejchnul.

Teď seděl na jakýchsi schodech, dvě ulice od baru, kouřil už třetí cigaretu a snažil se vzpamatovat z toho šoku.

Uslyšel kroky a nemusel být žádný génius, aby věděl, komu patří…

* * *

7.

 

„Ve víně je pravda,“ řekl Potter tu nejméně pravděpodobnou věc na světě.

„A v pivu síla ji unést,“ dokončil Draco, protože co jiného mu na to asi tak chcete říct.

Potter se posadil vedle něj. Draco semkl zuby.

„Pojď se mnou na skleničku,“ vyzval ho Potter.

„Proč?“

„Proč ne?“ kontroval Harry.

„Proč?“ zopakoval Draco netrpělivě.

„Já sám nevím,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. „Momentálně je tohle ta nejmíň divná věc v mým životě, chápeš?“

„Ne.“

Pottera to pobavilo, ale v Dracovi všechno křičelo na poplach.

Tohle bude průser a rozhodně ho musí odmít-

„Tak jo. Jdeme.“

„Teď?“ zamrkal Potter a věnoval mu velice roztomilý zmatený úsměv.

„Než si to rozmyslím.“

„Tak fajn,“ zvedl se Potter a zubil se na Draca. Oprášil si zadek a nechal Draca, aby vybral, kam půjdou.

Draco zvolil  _Vetro_ , klidnější italskou vinárnu, kam občas zašel s přáteli.

„Něco vyber,“ požádal ho Potter zoufalým pohledem do vinné karty.

Draco objednal lahev chardonnay a sýr. Než jim objednávku přinesli, zavládlo trapné ticho. Ani jeden si nebyli jistí, co to vlastně dělají a proč.

Nepřipili si, nebylo moc na co.

„Takže… pronásleduješ mě?“ zeptal se Draco narovinu.

„Cože? Proč? Ovšemže ne, byla to jen náhoda.“

„Jednou je to náhoda, po druhé už ne.“

„Po druhé?“ zamrkal Harry poněkud zmateně.

„Ale…“ usmál se Draco ďábelsky. „Někdo pil tolik, že si nepamatuje, co dělal?“

Harry zrudl, čímž dal Dracovi za pravdu.

„Byl jsi tam s Weasleym,“ napověděl, ale Potter se vůbec nechytal. Ale červená v jeho tváři ještě o něco ztmavla. Možná si přece jen něco vybavil, ale příliš se styděl.

„Co teď vlastně děláš?“ změnil Harry velice okatě téma.

„Vlastním knihkupectví,“ oznámil a sledoval, jak se Harry zalkl douškem vína.

„Vážně?“

„Ano, Pottere, zcela vážně.“

„Jak se ti to stalo?“

„Úplně normálně. Chtěl jsem dělat něco klidného, nenáročného, něco hodně daleko od ministerstva a bystrozorů.“

„A mě,“ dodal Harry a znělo to trochu ublíženě.

„Netočí se všechno kolem tebe,“ zalhal Draco.

„Ne, ovšemže ne,“ usmál se tak polovičatě, skoro smutně. „Jenom mi to tak připadalo. Však víš, po tom procesu…“

Věděl. Ale to, co se stalo po procesu taky neexistovalo. Rozhodně neexistovalo a nikdy se to nestalo.

„Já nevím, kdo předstíral šťastný vztah s Weasleyovou,“ popíchl ho Draco.

„Nepředstíral jsem to. Věřil jsem, že je to tak správně.“

„Ale nebylo.“

„Ale nebylo.“

„Teď budu potřebovat to pivo,“ povzdychl si Draco…

* * *

 

8.

 

 


End file.
